overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Alpha/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Yuri is a melee fighter who specialized in close combat. Comparable to Entoma, who has the same level as her, Yuri's skills are more focused toward dealing direct physical damages. During her battle with Evileye, Yuri is shown to be adept at Fa Jin, Chinese martial art technique, which shattered the former's Crystal Wall defense. During Ainz's battle against the Doppelganger Pleiades, it is revealed that Yuri is also capable of using Qi Gong, another Chinese martial art technique, to heal herself or allies.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Active * Armament Enhancement: It bolsters the power of the user's Physical Skills. * Presence Search: It is an ability that could tell the user the numbers and difference in strength. If there was to large a level gap, an undead or construct, it could not be used. But it could detect invisible presences.Overlord First Half Chapter 35: Preparations Part 4 * Kibakushou: The user gathered light between their palms to perform this move. The technique acted as an anti-individual attack when it touched the enemy, but which became a spreading shockwave if it did not make contact. Naturally, as an attack intended for direct contact, it became very weak when used as a spread effect. * Impact Blow: It single-target a foe with physical damage. * Iron Skin: It increases the user's Physical Attack Power. * Strike: It lets the user deliver single-target, Physical Damage on one foe.Mass for the Dead Passive * Unnamed Resistance: In the battle against Evileye, Yuri has shown that she has resistances against immobilization, blindness, silence and dazzling effects as well as the negative energy that drain life force.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Main Equipment * Fly Pendant: 'Lend to her by Ainz. She used it when visited Carne village for the first time and met Lupusregina in the skies.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days'' * '''Gauntlets: Yuri is seen to wear a pair of spiked gauntlets in the Pleiades illustration. This complements her image of being a close-range brawler. * Unnamed Maid Armor: In the Web Novel, the skirt part of her maid uniform had a magical defensive plate made of a black magic metal on top of the cloth. In addition to that, it was three plates of magically transformed metal, adamantium, a mix of mithril and beliad, and a magic metal known as Galvoln. Her chest armor also used this as well. Of course, the magic added was top grade. Data Crystals that only Players that are over level 90 could get were used. If one thought about its defensive properties, rather than a maid uniform, it was more like Full Platemail armor.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 * Unnamed Glasses: Yuri possesses a second pair of glasses that she can wear when she needs to see through invisibility.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day Trivia * Though she is a level 1 cook, Sebas excluded her from the NPCs who can cook.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's DisturbanceOverlord First Half Chapter 72: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 12 * Yuri Alpha can only Fly through using a magic item given to her by Ainz. * In the Web Novel, members of the Black Scripture estimate her to rival in strength to their captain.Overlord Second Half Chapter 16: The Ball Part 4 References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills